Harry Potter and the Broken Glass
by Tom Wood
Summary: Harry Potter is possibly not the perfect heroic orphan after all... I dont know where this story came from, but it scared the hell out of me! Intro only as yet.
1. Prelude

Harry Potter and the Broken Glass  
  
Everyone wants harry to be a perfect, heroic boy. You may wish to look away now then.  
"STOP" screamed the twelve year old boy, as he writhed in agony on the rough stone floor, "PLEASE STOP!"  
The waif of a man who stood over him leaned in closer as a thin smile spread over his scarred face. "*please?* oh how the mighty have fallen!" a repulsive choking sound came from the figure; gradually growing to a full, grateing roar of laughter. "I always knew one day i would break you, but on only our third meeting, i have outdone even myself. What will you do to make me stop?"   
  
"ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST STOP" tears were streaking his face, and a patch of damp was steadily growing by his leg. The spasms were getting stronger all the time now. Humiliated, the boy wanted it all to end. The pain now, the fear, the secrets. Deep down he knew he had made a huge mistake, but it hurt so much.  
  
The man began to prowl around the twitching child. "mmm, anything is a lot to offer, are you sure?" he asked in an almost kindly manner, but the glint in his eyes betrayed the malice, the satisfaction of a few more moments of complete control.  
He advanced towards his puppet, increasing the power of his spell with every step.  
  
"AHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH" the screams and shouts echoed in the dark room they were in. The walls rose into blackness, and the only light was a soft glow from the mirror standing in the corner. A small rock, maybe a polished stone, lay in one corner next to disguarded robes and ropes.   
  
Wit a flick of his wand, Voldemort stopped the curse's effect. A sigh reverberated around the chamber. "I accept."   
Harry's glasses broke as his unconcious body slumped to the ground.  
*If you like it please tell me, if you dont, or think i could do better tell me as well. I am in the process of writng the first chapter proper, but if no one likes it theres no point! I dont know where this plot came from, but it sure scares the hell out of me! Tom* 


	2. Chapter One: Empty Spaces

Email me with any reviews or flames that you have. Suggestions of any kind are always greatly appreciated.  
Harry Potter and the Broken Glass   
Chapter 1: Empty Places.  
  
The blood red sunrise lit up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a dull empty warmth filling every patch of hewn rock. In his office, a single tear ran down the countless lines of age and worry that adorned Dumbledors face. He knew of nearly everything that went on in his school. The calm mask of age and wisdom momenterily lost, as a weak wail emitted from him. He had been too late.  
  
Countless miles away, the same sun rose; but with none of the wamth. The frozen iron light only exaggerated the extensive bruising on the limping figure that now made its way along the rough plowed fields. Barefoot, with gashes and cuts all the way up his legs, and half naked, Harry shuffled after his captor. His pale green eyes heavy, weighed down by fatige and fear.   
His body shouted at him to stop, fall over and let what ever curses fly at him. Every step was becoming more and more of a struggle. A gush of wind finally unbalanced him, and he fell like a freshly cut tree, smacking his forhead sharply against the frostbitten soil.  
  
"Get Up."  
  
Harry complied, it wasnt a sugestion. He felt blissfully out of control. Voldemort was controlling him, all he had to worry about now was the pain.  
  
"The more I observe you Mr Potter," said Voldemort,his voice rattling in his throat "the more i wonder how it was that a pitiful boy like yourself could ever have been thought a challenge for Lord Voldemort, you are nothing more than a frightened child," he stopped. They were drawing close to what looked like a tunnel, dug into the earth and guarded by black robed figures, standing still as stone. Voldemort muttered an incantation, and, waving his hands towards the guards sent a thick acid green flame shooting at them. It hit one slightly before the other, the first fell, burning quickly until only a charred pile was left. The second, with a chance to dodge the spell, dived out of the way whilst pulling his wand out and firing the Cruciatus curse at them.  
Voldemort deflected the spell onto Harry.   
Ignoring the few pleading mews of agony from behind him, he strode towards the remaining guard.  
  
"Master, please, have mercy..." the cowering man wailed,  
"Why was i able to get within ten miles of this place without question?" No answer was expected, but the terrified guard tried to explain himself "Lord, We were, i mean I was,Master it was a bit, oh oh sh..."   
Harry, still under Voldemort's control couldn't look away as a flash of blinding green light glowed for an instant, and the limp robed body fell to the ground.   
He thought he was going to throw up.   
He had just seen two people die in frount of him. Thats how his parents had been killed. Thats how he sould have died. His feet lurched forward, carrying him towards the murderer who stood before him and they proceded down the tunnel, into the prison of empty places.  
A bell tolled twice at exactly nine O'clock in the Great hall of Hogwarts. Nearly everyone was, until that point enjoying the late breakfast. In his seat at the professors table, Albus Dumbledore surveyed the chattering crowd of young people. He felt older today than ever.  
His heavy heart too large a load to bare.  
He struggled to his feet, shaking slightly but retaining his unreadable face. Silence. The entire hall was a sea of faces, all wondering what was to be announced, all slowly realising that what they were seeing was their unshakeable headmaster sobbing.   
He mopped his brow with the edge of his rodes, and dried his eyes. "I, I have someting to... say." The quaver in his voice sent a ripple of concern through the room. what on earth could have got him so upset. A wisper started at the Gryffindor table. "he wasnt in his dorm this morning, Longbottom said" "Where is weasley?" "She must still be in the library"  
A steady hissing, shhhh's and pointed fingers muted the hall again.  
  
With one hand on the sholder of Professor McGonagall, and the other steadying himself on the table, the headmaster began to speak.  
  
"Last night, unknown to anyone but themselves, three students made their way, alone to the third floor corridor. They were intending to protect the safty of you and I, of all our world infact, by stopping one of Voldemort's" a shocked shudder at that name hit most in the room, Dumbledore continued, ignoring the gaping mouths, and terrified faces. "Stopping Voldemort's followers from gaining access to the Philosophers Stone."   
"They completed many tasks and tests, for which they should be proud, and finaly, one of them entered the final chamber, in which the stone was kept."  
"He was met though, not by mearly a follower of *He who must not be named* but my Voldemort himself, inhabiting the body of our own Professor Quirrel. Har... The boy then fought admirably against the deminished power of the Dark Lord, and nearly destroyed him entirely." The shocked faces of the students and teachers grew into the beginings of a smile.  
"Almost, but not entirely. Voldemort was not destroyed, and Harr... the student did not recive the help he needed in time.  
With the last remains of his essence, Voldemort took the stone as part of him, restoring him to a greater power than before" the words were flowing easily now, washing over the paralysed audience "He has," Dumbledore stumbled over these last few words, a lunp in his throat forcing him to almost choak out each sylable "He, managed to, to, torture this student, until he had no choice but to obey, and, he, he, killed both students with the boy as he made his escape. We have no idea weather the boy is safe, or even alive."  
He could see the question rising, bubbling to the surface. He answered before it broke the surface "The three students were, Hemione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and finaly... Harry James Potter."  
There was a sob from Professor McGonagall,and a calmness in the room. The calm before a storm. 


	3. Chapter Two: First Moments

sorry i took a little while getting this up, but i was really worried that i was maybe going too far down the wrong road, just a little thankyou to stef, aka A Rose By Any Other Name, who was the one who made me carry on writing this! I guess this chapter really just goes straight on from the last, but i thought i put too much in too few words in the last one, anyway, enjoy.  
  
By the way, in case you didnt guess, i am not Mrs Rowling, as my name is Tom, and my soul does not belong to Holywood. (that was a bit harsh i know) and i dont own any of the characters, i do however have a share in them, as i bought the books, so as a shareholder, i feel that i am mearly exercising my rights ( this will never hold up in court!).  
  
Harry had never liked the dark, it was never empty for him, a black room was not just without light, but full of secrets.   
As he sat in the endless wasteland of darkness, he knew there was no way out, no magic could help him here, his weak arms and legs still ached from the walk, and then the beating.   
  
The room he was in, from the outside could not have been more than six feet square, but inside, you could walk for days and never even see the end.   
  
Harry had lain there for hours. Time itself meant very little at the moment, Harrys shattered watch still ticked over the seconds, but the hands never moved. He had stopped screaming into the distance long ago, not able to see any boundries, his voice never echoed. It was far worse than any walls or bars could do. Walls meant something, you knew the limits, you knew you were in a cage, and you could see it, touch it, smell it. Here, there was nothing. No walls, no roof, no doors. It was as if he was free, but he felt the weight of inprisonment. The nothingness that streched away into infinity ment nothing, there was no way out, no door to break through, no secret trapdoor,no Ron or Hermione to help.  
That hurt, i wasnt sure wether they had got out, and without them now he felt very alone. His tears had dried up though. More than ever now he longed to be normal, that he had never discoverd the truth about his parents even, and was living as a slave to the Dursley family. At least when they hit him, it only hurt outside.  
Harry sighed sharpy, his throat catching the air and wheasing painfully.  
After he was released from the Imperius curse, it was as if molten lead had been pumped through every part of his body. Voldemort had laughed again as he beat Harry to the floor. It was hard to tell which was the worst kind of tourture.  
He had been fed, or at least a thick swill was poured down his throat.  
Crouds of Death Eaters had prodded and poked him, jearing and laughing from behind their thich black cloaks. Harry struggled to keep concious throughout, his weary mind desperately looking for a way to break free, longing for a gap in the group to open, anyhthing to make a run for the surface, a run for freedom. He knew though, the ball wasn't in his court. At least twenty fully trained wizards surrounded him, each armed with their wands, and ready to lung at him, and no chance presented itself.  
  
It had been Voldemort himself who, to the boys surprise, had called off the attack. Just in time he had ordered them all to stop, and carry Harry to the Empty Place. This had meet with a nod of agreement, this was a suitable punishment for the demise of their master.  
  
Harry had set out his remaining posession in a square, a kind of border, marked by the corners, in which he slept his shivring, frightend time away, as his frail body desperately tried to recover.  
Dumbledore had called both families in to the school before telling them. The Dursleys of course had little trouble accepting the fact that Harry had gone missing, not that it hadnt come as a shock to all of them, but there main worry quickly shifted from Harry's safety to "who will do all the housework now?"  
  
As Mr and Mrs Granger and Weesley filed into his office, Dumbledore took a deep breath before invitig them to sit.  
"Molly, Arthur, MrGranger, Mrs Granger, i have to tell you this now, if you don't here, you won't understand what this means, what has happened. Please,remain quiet whilst is explain, what i have to say, is dificult by anyone's standards."  
Concern spread acros the four parents, what could possibly be this hard to say. No. Not that. No, Hogwarts was the safest place to be now.  
"Two nights ago, your children, accomanied by Harry Potter,attempted to foil a plan devised by the Dark Lord to regain his full power, and.." the Headmasters voice as calm, but his eyes again flailed longingly in their sockets for a way for tihs all not to have happened, that he wouldnt have to say these things. " were," this was harder to say than the most difficult incantation. more powerful as well, even the worst spells killed only one at a time, he was about to kill two, infrout of their parents. "Killed." It had come out, finally.  
The room was silent, the faces of the occupants were imobile, the words were sinking in.  
Molly was the first to react, buring here face in her hands and weeping. Arthur still looked stunned hours later, and never accepted the facts fully.  
The Grangers quietly left the room after a few minutes, seeming almost happy, and looking more and more uncomfortable and out of place, as muggles, with no links anymore to the wizarding world. The Grangers though, had cried all the way from the castle entrance to the door of their house, where they silently packed all of their daughters belongings up, and stored them in the attic. They greived openly with each other, and occasionaly went up to look through Hermionies things as long as they lived in the house.   
  
The greif caused by Voldemort in his first moments of regaining power. 


End file.
